Willowstep (SW)
APPEARANCE Willowstep is a tall, mottled gray tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, black-tipped ears, and pale leaf-green eyes. PERSONALITY Wistep is generally quiet and pretty heckin' awkward, but occasionally shows an ambivert side when not in public. She has a weird sense of humor and laughs at things no one else laughs at. She procrastinates wayyyy too much and is yet a perfectionist, which is altogether a terrible combo. In real life, she's also self-conscious and overthinks everything. Her personality type is INFP-T. ON THE WIKI Willowstep joined on November 6, 2016. She is usually found editing random things. She is also mostly always active at nighttime, thus missing a lot of the people on the East Coast. She used to roleplay a lot, but now... not really. (Blame real life.) Willowstep enjoys playing the games on the forums, editing fanfics, and changing miniscule details on this page. Nowadays, she doesn't really visit the wiki much, but makes an effort to pop in once in a while. ON THE BLOG On November 20, 2016, Willowpaw joined the blog. Her first comment was to join DuckClan. (very memorable lol) She is an active player of NTA, and has come in third place for Game Three and first place in Game Four. Wistep often visits the Hug Page and Art Page, although she doesn't comment much on any of them. Willowpaw also posts new chapters of After Nightfall (collab with Mistle) on the Fanfiction Page. (Well, used to.) And she frequents the Tavern daily, which was something she never did before (man, i used to be terrified of the tavern idk why). So far, she has claimed one secret page for WingsOfFireClan. Wistep has won one fanfiction contest and gotten third place for two of them. She has also done a collab article with Gummy, and is currently working on a second article (it's been in the works for... more than two years now). Writing/Fanfiction �� She is currently working on her first collab with Mistleheart. Willowstep also procrastinates a LOT on writing. Cringy poems * Willowpaw's Collection: Water, Storm, and Fire (cringe warning) One-shots * Falling Snow (my first one-shot that is super cringey) * Haunted Dreams (cringe warning) * Nightmare for Eternity (cringe warning) * Birdsong * Cages * Dawn After Nightfall Universe * After Nightfall Multichapter * Winter Sound FRIENDS Some of her friends on BlogClan are Willowrain, Mistleheart, Fallenshadows, Flowerpetal, Willowlight, Foxstep, Hazelspots, Streamshadow, Rainleaf/Whispering Rain, Iceflower, Stoatbramble, Lupinetail, Sundance, Dawnlily, Breeze That Glides Through Summer, Moonbreeze, Spidersong, Waffleheart, Flamebriar, Blueheart, Hazelmoon, Laurelcloud, Daisyfrost, Frostfeather, Gummyclaw, Skysong, Wavesplash, Libbypaw, Lambkit, Asterflame (De Awesome), Snowbreeze, Cheetahspark, Riverfrost, Crystalshine, Bluebellpaw and others (I probably forgot a few people, sorry). :P Add yourself if you're not on the list! SEASONAL NAMES Willow That Replaced the Christmas Tree (December 2016) Dove on a Willow (January-February 2017) Somewhere at the End of a Rainbow There's a Willow (March 2017) Willow in a Patch of Clovers (March 2017) Willow Who Loves SPRING (March-April 2017) The Legend of Sleepy Wollow (October 2017) Thanksgiving Willow Wreath (November 2017) Ornaments Hanging From Christmas Willow (December 2017) Willow Branches Dusted in White Snow (January 2018) Red Envelopes Dangling from Willow Branches (February 2018) An (Un)lucky Willow at the End of the Rainbow (March 2018) Willows Painted on Easter Eggs (April 2018) QUOTES "Chat hates me today." - in a lagging wiki chat conversation with Mistle. "deda" - me typoing on Discord. "when people say ' hiya' i think of ninjas punching their enemies" - My commentary on Discord about the greeting, "Hiya." Awesomeeeeee. Roleplay ICY'S KINGDOM ROLEPLAY * Mist (Chef, Rose Kingdom) * Moonfire (Princess, Rose Kingdom) * Juniper (Princess, Star Kingdom) * Ara/Aranelle (Seamstress, Star Kingdom) * Mint (Jeweler, Star Kingdom) * Wren (Servant, Rose Kingdom) ANARCHY * Mistyspark * Pinebreeze * Swallowpaw * Briarkit * Shadowcloud MY ROLEPLAY * Frostflame * Scorchstar * Duskdapple * Reedpaw * Swallowdawn * Duskkit * Aspenfrost * Cypressheart * Raindrop * Rippleflight * Jinx * Skycloud * Alfred(o) THE ENDLESS WAR * Autumn * Ginger (Moss) * Tally * Snowfox * Whirlpool BACK TO THE PAST * Violetpaw * Leafpaw MAIN ROLEPLAY * Violetflame (Dark Forest, now completely faded into nothing) * Blizzardflight * Sparkkit ICY'S WOLF ROLEPLAY * Silver (Snow Pack) * Sienna (Lake Pack) * Avalanche (Snow Pack) * Flash (Snow Pack) * Storm (Snow Pack) * Marble (Snow Pack) * Dawn (Snow Pack) * Winter (Snow Pack) * Courage (Snow Pack) * Whiteout (Lake Pack) * Twilight (Shadow Pack) * Shy (Shadow Pack) * Fallyn (Shadow Pack * Thoughtful (Lake Pack) (note- she's pretty inactive on all roleplays right now.) Other Quotes "The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start." - the annoying radiothing I have to listen to every other month. "There's a tree," Starflight said, jumping onto his feet. "In the forest." "No way," Glory said. "A tree ''in the ''forest?" - Glory and Starflight in The Lost Heir, Wings of Fire "Remember this: You are worth it. You are loved. You are special. You are a human being. Even if you don’t believe those words, I do. That has to count for something, right? While all these problems may seem huge and looming now, they will get better. This may sound like futile advice, but I believe it wholeheartedly. All your dilemmas, however intricate they may seem, are fixable. Every. Single. One. The things in your life that seem huge now will be miniscule later on. They’ll have faded away into the background. But they won’t fade away if you don’t let them. They’ll keep haunting you, hurting you. Let go. Make your own choices. Take your future into your own hands. Don’t let life sweep your chances away from you. Hold them. keep them, treasure them. And whatever you do, please, please, don’t give up. Don’t give up on life. Instead of running away from your problems, face them. It will be hard, I won’t lie. It will involve tears and pain and hard work. But in the end, you’ll be happy. All that toil won’t go to waste. I honestly don’t really know how to phrase this anymore. Just, in the future, things will get better. Life keeps moving, and eventually everything else will fall behind. Don’t let yourself fall behind too. Keep pushing forward, however hard it may seem. (I am going to read this in the morning and spot 10000000 grammatical errors whoops)" - Gladey on the Hug Page. Trivia �� * She has been shipped four times: one with Wavey, one with a duck, one with Cind, and one with Breezey. * Her birthday is on April 19- her (ex)friend in real life also has the exact same birthday as her. * Willowstep's favorite color is either dark blue-purple (indigo but not really) or pale turquoise. But mostly anything blue works just fine. * She likes willow trees, which is the source of inspiration for her name. * She joined the Wiki before she joined BlogClan. * She plays the piano and the clarinet. She used to play flute, violin, and percussion. She adores singing, which is her main extracurricular. (choir gang yeet) * Her favorite books/series (in no particular order) are Wings of Fire, Warriors, Flowers for Algernon, Gone with the Wind, Salt to the Sea, The Young Elites, Six of Crows, Little Fires Everywhere, The Nightingale, and more. * Her favorite musicals are The Sound of Music, Heathers, Les Miserables, and The Phantom of the Opera. * She is currently in 12th place for Wiki badges. * Willowstep believes that Juniperpool came up with the nickname Wistep. * Her favorite warriors are Mistystar, Hollyleaf, Ivypool, and Alderheart. * Her personality type is INFP-T, but on some occurrences, she's been told she's INFJ-T. * Willowstep is a proud Ravenclaw! However, she is occasionally a Hufflepuff as well. * The only show she watches regularly is Miraculous Ladybug, but she finds Jeopardy! fun to watch, too. * She listens to Queen in unhealthily large quantities. She also likes Of Monsters and Men, twenty one pilots, and 80's music. (karma chameleon is an inside joke with an irl friend) * She's currently in eighth grade. Gallery Willowstep-by-Otterfrost.jpeg Wistepbygoldi.png Wilowstep Snowy.jpeg WistepByOttie.jpg Boo-0.png Fursona Drawing.png WistepByDew.jpg wistepbygoldi2.jpg Happy birthday wistep by softhint ddas5v7.png WistepByMaple.jpg wist by frosty.jpg Wistepbyjaz.png Wistepbygoldi3.png Artists from right to left, starting from the top: Ottie, Goldi, Snowy, Ottie, Lion, Spotzel, Dewy, Goldi, Snowy, Maple, Frosty, Jazzy, Goldi. Thanks for the drawings, guys. <3 Category:She-cat Category:Roleplay Category:Shipped Category:StarClan Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Northern Stars Roleplay Category:Dapper Dragons Category:Fabulous Felines Category:Senior Warrior